


Proof That Levi Ackerman Has A Heart

by dekuleaf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nice Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Swearing, because why not, im thinking a new character for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekuleaf/pseuds/dekuleaf
Summary: I’ve never really seen the Captain laugh in this way. He’s removed his hand and is all teeth, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. I can’t help but laugh along with him, albeit a bit slack-jawed as I stare at the Captain’s smile. His real smile.-A collection of rare moments when Levi lets his guard down in front of his comrades.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Other(s)
Kudos: 18





	Proof That Levi Ackerman Has A Heart

**[Levi's POV]** _  
  
Dammit._

A mix of mud and horse shit is caked all over my boots. _Disgusting._ I kick the doorway of one of the horse stalls to try and rid myself of the sludge but it’s no use. Might as well be glued there. 

Damned soaking wet cloak is sticking uncomfortably to my forehead - I pull back the hood and shake out my hair. Why on God’s green earth are these cloaks not waterproof? God forbid an inch of my body is spared from this excessive downpour. Glancing back outside does not improve my mood. I heave a sigh at the cold, windy rainfall. A flash of lightning and immediate rumbling of thunder punctuates my frustration.

I suppose there’s one good thing about wearing knee-high boots every day. These pants are surely spotless, even after wading through shitty mud for 10 minutes.

I opt for removing my cloak entirely and hanging it up on one of the dusty hooks near the stable entrance. I do not plan on leaving this refuge any time soon - not until this rain lets up. That’s the last time I let Hanji drag me out into the middle of a field without our horses. And for what? To show me a nest of baby rabbits? As if I haven’t seen a rabbit before. It was pointless. And now I’m soaking wet and seeking shelter from the rain in the stables like some child. At any rate, I refuse to subject my horse to this storm. I’ll just wait it out and walk back to the castle once it’s passed. The newest rumblings in the sky tell me that it may be quite a while.

I cross my arms and lean back against the door frame, watching the clouds roll overhead. If I wasn’t so damned freezing, this view would actually be a bit nice.

-

 **[Eren's POV]**  
  
I’m startled awake by a crack of thunder outside. It sounds so close, why-

There’s hay in my mouth? There’s hay everywhere. I’m- 

I spit and scramble to my feet. I fell asleep in a horse stall again. Shit. And by the sounds of it, my journey back to the castle is not going to be pretty. The wind is whipping through the stable walls and causing some pretty concerning creaking noises. 

I take one step towards the exit of the horse stall and freeze in my tracks. 

Captain Levi is here. He’s just a few feet from me, but it doesn’t look like he’s noticed me yet. He’s looking uncharacteristically at ease, leaning up against the doorframe and staring up into the night sky. He would look almost peaceful if it weren’t for the fact that he was soaking wet, head to toe. His cloak is hung up and his shirt is plastered to his torso like an ill-fitting second skin. He’s looking exceedingly pale, his skin a stark contrast to his slick raven hair. 

Of all the people to bear witness to my breaking curfew. At least he’ll know my alibi is truthful. 

“Captain.”

If I were to tell this story at a later date with the Captain present, I would not quite say he whirled around. But, that’s precisely what he does. He whirls around with a start, inhaling sharply through his nose. I immediately raise my hands in mock surrender.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to sneak up on you-“

“Christ, Eren. How long have you been there?”

His hand has fluttered up to hold his chest, his eyes blinking in astonishment. I feel such guilt at ruining his peace. I’ve also never seen the Captain so caught off guard. 

“I’m sorry,” I repeat. “I fell asleep in here. I just woke up now.”

The Captain regains his composure and lowers his hand. His face is back to its typical, stern indifference, except with a touch of pink dusting his cheeks.

“You...are one heavy sleeper.”

Before he’s even finished speaking, a clap of thunder resonates through the stables. I wince at the sound, and the Captain’s eyes widen a fraction. We hold each other’s gazes for a few moments. Then, the corner of his mouth tilts up...and his shoulders start to shake.

The comedic timing of the thunder and the ridiculousness of the entire situation catches up to both of us at the same time. I try to stifle my laughter as best I can to maintain some semblance of decorum in front of my superior, but he seems to have thrown professionalism out the window as he covers his mouth with his hand and chuckles at me. A snort escapes me and I slap both hands over my mouth, cheeks heating up.

I’ve never really seen the Captain laugh in this way. He’s removed his hand and is all teeth, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. I can’t help but laugh along with him, albeit a bit slack-jawed as I stare at the Captain’s smile. His _real_ smile. A strange giddiness grabs hold of my chest as I relish in the fact that I put it there. For whatever reason, his guard is down tonight and this is the first I’ve witnessed it.

It’s really a wonder.

  
-


End file.
